If only
by Vreeta
Summary: “I hate you Harry! I despise you!” Hermione shrieked “I hate you for being blind! I hate you for not noticing my intense feeling for you!”... DH spoilers...pls. review
1. Chapter 1

Harry was standing on Dobby's grave thinking, thinking deeply on what was going to happen to them. Harry heard laughs from Ron and Bill who are inside the Shell Cottage. Harry heard Fleur and Luna giggling.

Harry stared at Dobby's grave and spoke "goodbye Dobby"

"It's okay Harry", Hermione appeared from behind.

Hermione clutched Harry's hand. Harry began to sob.

"Harry, it's okay. Release it" Hermione spoke.

"Hermione, the road ahead of us is still too dangerous. I want you and Ron to stay here." Harry said.

"No, Harry! We said we would join you and we will! We will!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Hermione! You don't understand…" Harry said.

"No, Harry! You're the one who doesn't understand! You're the one who's blind!" Hermione broke.

"Hermione…" Harry tried to comfort her.

"No Harry! The reason I came here with you! The reason why I said yes to Ron! It was all because I wanted to be with you!" Hermione cried even harder "I have done everything to catch your attention! From the moment we first met aboard that train to Hogwarts to the Yule Ball to the Malfoys' Manor! I never said anything to Bellatrix to protect you! I said yes to Ron in hopes that you would steal me from him!"

"I hate you Harry! I despise you!" Hermione shrieked "I hate you for being blind! I hate you for not noticing my intense feeling for you!"

"I loved you Harry! I once loved you! From the day I saw you to the time I was petrified, to the extent that I was tied in that ocean!" Hermione continued "I felt so hurt that Victor got me out of that water instead of you! I wanted you to save me! Not Fleur's sister nor Ron! I wanted **you** to save **me,** Harry!"

"I LOVE YOU, HARRY!" Hermione cried "I love you that even if I have to face You-Know-Who and forget about my parents, I would be willing to do it a hundred times than to be separated from you! So don't you dare, don't you dare push me away!" Hermione melted in the ground.

Harry bent down for Hermione and hugged her tightly. Harry pulled Hermione up, held her face and pushed it towards him. Hermione's big brown eyes, wet from her tears, gleamed under the sun.

Harry, too, had feelings for her. He was just too scared to loose a friend, a friend so dear to him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry shoulders. Harry pulled her closer to him. Harry brought his lips nearer and nearer to Hermione's, and their lips touched. Hermione's only desire, for several years, Harry's kiss, was at last fulfilled.

Hermione's golden moment gleamed with passion and desire. She wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted to pause time, but she knew he could never be hers. Hermione parted her lips from Harry's and went away, back to her gloomy shell.

Later that night, Hermione cried like she has never cried before. She knew she could never be happy with any other man than Harry. If only she said this before Ron courted her. If only Harry wasn't so blind. If only…


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, I feel bad leaving Ron all alone. I mean, we should have asked him to come," Hermione said.

"Na, we're just here to grab some supplies and we'll go back right after! Besides, he's having fun with Bill and Fleur…" Harry replied.

"Yeah… Harry, how about you meet me at the clothing area after you buy your things. I need to get something for Fleur before we leave," Hermione suggested.

"Sure!" Harry agreed.

Harry went down to the wet market while Hermione passed by fashionable boutiques by signature Witch designers. The elegant robes and fine jewelries were specially shipped from Paris or Belgium.

Hermione went inside _Madame Lacarté's Dresses and Jewelry_. Hermione found a very nice brooch which had the Beauxbatons Academy seal and below was _Amalla Lacarté. _It looked so nice and Hermione thought it would be fit for the regal Fleur. Hermione took it and saw that it was for 2 Galleons.

Hermione counted the last coins she had, and counted that she had 2 Galleons and 5 Sickles.

"_This would be enough. Anyway, Fleur and Bill helped and fed us and if not for them, we would have been killed. And I will still have 5 Sickles anyway." _Hermione thought

Hermione handed over the brooch and 2 Galleons to an elderly witch and had the brooch in a small box. When Hermione was about to leave, she saw a very nice locket. On the outside the letters HH were gracefully carved and the French words_ à jamais avec mon amour (forever with my love)_

"_Jimmy Cricket! This is just perfect. I know Harry can never be mine but I can have this little thing, just to give me a small hope of a happy ending…" _Hermione thought.

Hermione approached the elderly witch and asked for the price of the locket.

"Oh! Child! You cannot buy that! It is priceless! It came from Helga Hufflepuff's daughter's locket! This is one of Madame Lacarté's best collections!" the old witch said.

"But, Madame! Please! Just let me know the price," Hermione pleaded

"Well, if you insist, we sell it for 105 Galleons," the old witch said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have many more customers I have to attend to."

"Not at all," Hermione said glumly.

"Madame, if the young lady wants it, then I'll buy it for her," said an old peculiar wizard and he then blinked at Hermione.

The old wizard handed the witch 105 Galleons and gave the locket to Hermione.

"Harry! Why did you buy that! You have to look over your money! Sooner it'll run out too!" Hermione said, "and why did you change your appearance?!"

"I saw Lucius and some other Death Eaters so I grabbed some hair from the man beside me and bought some Polyjuice Potion," Harry answered, "and I bought that for you. I wanted to give you something to show my appreciation for what you are doing."

"Oh Harry!!! That is so nice of you!" Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

_Oh Harry! You do not know how much this means to me! I shall treasure this forever and keep this with my life! Harry, if only…_

Shortly, the Shell Cottage was visible and the soothing sound of the waves was once again audible. Ron was back again … and Hermione had to be his, not Harry's.


End file.
